


in front of the bonfire?

by marsmall0w



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmall0w/pseuds/marsmall0w
Summary: Kuroo's partner wants to be the center of attention.First person pov is described by a person with a vagina. If you want, this could be you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	in front of the bonfire?

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i do not care how unrealistic this is or how you feel about the relationships in this fic. these are the characters i wanted to write with, so i did. hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO PLS HELP does anyone know if this kink has a name? like being casually fucked and everyone pretends like it's supposed to happen?? idk ah
> 
> edit: i forgot to mention that everyone in this fic is 18+ (i shouldn't have assumed that would be something people just knew, i apologize)

Kenma rose, adding another log to the pit. The fire swallowed the wood whole and licked up the sides of it, growing taller. I watched nervously, perched atop Kuroo’s lap, mind clouding over with unreasonable worries. We’d gone over this. Everyone was okay with it, Kuroo triple checked. He showed me the messages. Showed me the patrol schedules. He even made certain we’d get the bonfire at the farthest end from the beach, tucked away behind the cliff. He assured me several times there would be nothing to worry about, but of course that wasn’t going to stop me. I, instead, tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

“No, yeah for sure, but like the ending wasn’t even an ending. There has to be a sequel,” Suna insisted.

“Bro, no. That’s the whole point. You’re supposed to make up the ending on your own,” Kuroo countered.

“Bullshit. Who the fuck watches a movie so they can daydream?” Oikawa spoke up.

“Oh I dunno, ‘kawa, people with refined brains,” Kenma teased. Oikawa smacked his phone out of his hands and into the sand. Kenma glared. It all felt really normal until I felt the press of Kuroo’s fingers at my lips. I hesitated at first, even if only for a split second, worries clouding my mind and making my heart pick up pace. I pushed everything out of my head, forcing myself to part my lips. I wanted this for so long. I’d zoned out for days on end, daydreaming about it. I’d mapped out exactly who I hoped would be there and how I hoped it would all go down. I wasn’t going to let my head stop me from enjoying this. 

Kuroo’s fingers slid easily into my open mouth. I began to suck at the familiar shape of them, bobbing my head gently and squeezing my eyes shut. I wasn’t ready to see the look on everyone’s face. Not yet. I focused on tonguing his fingers, getting them nice and wet like he liked. I took them in deep, maybe showing off just a little bit. I almost forgot where I was until Kuroo’s voice came tumbling out, continuing a conversation that I had tuned out.

“Whatever dude, the first one was way better than the second,” he scoffed. I opened my eyes to see everyone continuing on like nothing had changed. Every single face looked unphased, just like how I’d hoped they would. It sent a shiver through my spine. 

“You're doing so good,” came Kuroo’s voice, gentle at my ear. He’d slipped his words into my hair so casually that I was sure no one had even noticed. Over the sound of the fire crackling and the waves behind us, I was positive no one had heard. This discretion excited me, combined with the exhibitionist display we’d started. His free hand reached down to my shorts, unbuttoning them skillfully. They loosened around my waist, giving his newly wet fingers space to explore. He snuck them under the lace of my thong, pushing them past my pussy lips. I couldn’t help the soft, satisfied moan that slipped from my mouth. His low chuckle sounded from next to me, but I wasn’t sure if it was in response to my moan or something involving their conversation. My back arched ever so slightly against Kuroo’s shoulder. I was sure I’d caught everyone’s attention now. I peeked through my lashes to see a few eyes on me, but still stoic expressions. Seeing them act so nonchalant about the whole ordeal sent shocks of pleasure through my stomach. 

“Okay, fine, but you have to admit that Link looks kind of sexy in it,” Oikawa’s voice broke through the cloudiness of my mind. 

“Link always looks sexy, you fucking idiot,” Kenma countered. I watched him stand up from his spot and charge toward the brunette just as Kuroo curled his fingers and hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“F-Fuck, Kuroo!” I cried, victim to the surprise that forced my moans out. I watched Kenma hesitate halfway to Oikawa, hands shooting down to his crotch as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

“N-Never mind. Whatever, you fuck,” he murmured, glaring at Oikawa before he sat back down. 

“You’re just mad because I’m right,” Oikawa smirked, ignoring Kenma’s obvious reaction to my outburst. 

“You okay, there?” Kuroo mumbled quietly into my ear once more.

“I-It’s just… so fucking hot,” I whispered out, breath catching in my throat throughout. 

“Mmm, yeah? I could do better,” he responded. He reached down with the hand that wasn’t actively fingering me, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out. I could hear the momentary lull in conversation as eyes turned to watch.

“B-But it’s not like I would argue Link isn’t a good character to main in Smash,” Suna quickly added, making sure to fill the empty space. Despite the conversation’s progression, I could feel eyes on me. They were all waiting for the inevitable.

Kuroo pulled my shorts off, exposing me to the group. He let them watch him finger me for a few minutes before sliding his hard cock in. At this point, my moans were uncontrollable, spilling from my lips loudly and in quick succession. 

“You’ve never been good at keeping quiet,” Kuroo murmured into my jaw before kissing it tenderly. 

“U-Um, well I just thought––K-Kenma you still play don’t you? Y-You would––ugh, fuck,” Suna tried, unsuccessfully, to mask his pleasure. 

“Hmm? What was that, Suna? I can’t really understand you,” Oikawa teased, clearly maintaining a good front, unlike Suna and Kenma. 

“Sh-shut up, you fucking prick,” Suna countered. I peeked out of my lashes once more to see Suna’s hand wrapped around his now exposed cock. The relaxed way he stroked himself made everything feel like it was all so normal. It sent another electric shiver down my spine. Soon, Kuroo’s moans were sounding off in my ear, much louder than his words had been all night. He wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying himself anymore. 

For the first time that night, everyone else had gone silent. We were the only two making noise. I looked at the boys before me as they stared intently at the scene in front of them. I watched fondly as Suna played with himself so openly. As Kenma rubbed himself slowly from beneath his shorts. As Oikawa’s hips began to grind against the open air and he bit the inside of his thumb. They all had the prettiest, dazed looks on their faces. It was beginning to send me over the edge. 

“K-Kuroo. I th-think I might c-cum,” I whimpered.

“Aw, so quickly? You usually take longer,” he purred, biting down on my earlobe ever so gently. 

“P-Please let me. I want to finish so b-bad,” I begged, knowing Kuroo wasn’t always so forgiving.

“Mmm? Fine. But only since tonight is your special night,” he cooed, hips rocking just a little harder into mine. My body began to twitch as I felt the tell-tale tightness of a climax. I gripped onto the arm rests of Kuroo’s chair and let out a painfully high-pitched moan. I came undone on Kuroo’s cock, trembling as I fell back against his chest. I allowed myself a moment to come down before opening my eyes. 

Suna’s hand was coated in his orgasm. Kenma’s shirt had lifted, translucent-white making a painting on his stomach. Oikawa’s pants were damp with release. Kuroo’s own mess was dripping out of me onto his thigh. It took a few minutes before someone broke the silence.

“Let’s fucking do that again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any tags you think i should add plspls tell me


End file.
